Rob Arrives
by LoveAlisonKing
Summary: What happens when Carla's brother Rob arrives on the street and learns about his sisters life the past year.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys._

_I wrote this waaaaaay before Rob actually made his first appearance on the street and have the first 5 chapters already written. I'm extremely sorry for the major lack of updates recently on all my other fics. I've went through a major stage of writers block for months and not known what to write so I'll try update soon- if people are still interested. _

_Just quickly, I based this fic on spoilers we got a few weeks before Rob arrived so this is basically how I thought it would've went. I have used some speech from the actual episode but only because it was better than what I had already written. I've not put a lot of that in though so most of it's my own. I do apologise, I'm not the world's best writer though but I enjoy it so hope you enjoy this story and please drop me a review or a tweet at MarcBaylisFanz and tell me what you think or any ideas! Thanks! X_

Chapter 1:

"Peter, can we please speak about it later? I'm really busy right now!" Carla said as Peter went into a long story about the recent drama with Simon and Leanne.

"A bit busy?! Obviously too busy to be able to speak about my crazy ex wife trying to take my son away out of the country with her new lover boy." Peter started to get annoyed at Carla for not showing much interest.

Carla sighed. "For gods sake Peter. Let it drop, please. Wait till I get home and we can talk then." She shouted at him.

"How nice to know you care then. Thanks Car." Peter raised his voice back.

They were silenced by the workers gossiping about a dark haired, handsome, good looking man who had just stormed into the office with a not impressed look on his face. He stormed towards Peter and threw him up against the wall.

"Would you speak to your mother like that?" the man said.

Peter started to fight back.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter asked, shooting Carla a confused look as Carla turned to look at Michelle. Michelle was grinning like mad.

"Is someone going to tell me who this mad guy is or not?" Peter asked.

"Me? Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Rob. Rob Donovan. Carla's little brother." Rob said.

Michelle looked Rob up and down. He hadn't changed at all since going to prison. He was still good looking as ever. Michelle had fancied the pants off him when they wer younger and Rob had felt the same.

"Rob, let him go." Carla finally spoke up as Rob let go of Peter.

"I think you've got something to say to my sister, don't you?" Rob said to Peter, not realising who he was.

"Sorry Car…" Peter apologised, stunned that the guy stood before him was Carla's brother who he thought was in prison.

"So sis, apart from this idiot giving you grief, how are you?" Rob asked, going to hug his sister.

Carla took a step back. She wasn't going to let Rob off that easily for speaking to Peter like that.

"Rob, meet Peter. My boyfriend." Carla introduced Peter.

"Oh sorry mate. I never realised." Rob said, turning to Peter.

"Well sis, you don't half pick 'em. Only last summer at mums funeral you were with that other guy.. What was his name again?" asked Rob.

"Frank." Carla sighed. She'd have to tell her little brother sometime about Frank and she dreaded it.

"He looked nice enough, what happened?" Rob asked, not having the slightest clue about his sisters life the past year.

"I don't want to speak about him." Carla replied.

"Ok. Sorry sis." Rob said, sensing something bad had happened between them both.

"Car, I've got to go but can we have that chat later at the flat?" Peter asked as Carla nodded.

"Yeah sure babe." Carla replied, giving him a quick kiss.

"I'll take Rob and show him this place, will I?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah. Thanks 'Chelle. I have a ton of paperwork. I'll see you both later." Carla said.

"Carla, can we meet in the pub later? I need to speak to you" Rob asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you when I finish up here." Carla agreed.

"Ok, deal. See you later sis." Rob replied, giving his sister a smile as he walked off with Michelle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiya,_

_Thanks for the review on the last chapter. This one's a lot shorter but enjoy and please leave a review and tell me what you think. X_

"Chelle, can I ask you something?" Rob asked, as he and Michelle walked down the street.

"Erm yeah.."

"What happened between Carla and Frank..?" Rob asked.

Michelle paused.

"I think you should speak to your sister about that, Rob." Michelle replied.

"Please Michelle, you know what she can be like."

"Well, I suppose she'd rather not have to go through all those memories again." Michelle sighed.

"What memories? Please Michelle." Rob begged. He needed to know what had happened his sister.

"Frank raped Carla." Michelle blurted out.

"What? When? I'm gonna kill him."

"Night before their wedding, Carla broke it off with him. And you don't need to, he's already dead." Michelle explained.

"How?" Rob asked, confused.

"His mum heard him confess to Carla and she killed him in the factory. Crazy, eh?"

Rob was stunned. He couldn't believe it.

"How's she coping?"

"Better, a lot better. She had a bad time though one night with a bottle of wine and pills." Michelle said, sadly.

"Does it get any worse for her?" Rob asked. He couldn't believe what his sister had been though and wish he had been there for her.

"No, she's fine now. Bearing up, getting on with things. Peter's been her rock. He's kept her strong." Michelle said.

"Why don't we go into the pub and wait for her?" Michelle suggested.

"Ok, drinks on me." Rob offered.

"Oh, why thank you." Michelle said, taking his arm and walking to the pub.


End file.
